naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai
'''Kai '''is an orphan who gained airbending after the Harmonic Convergence in 171 AG. After being liberated from Ba Sing Se, Kai lived with the Air Nomads and learned their culture. As part of the new Air Nation, Kai has become a more honorable person, living to serve others by bringing peace and balance wherever possible. He is also Jinora's boyfriend since 171 AG. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Kai is a young boy with tan skin, jade green eyes, and spiky, dark brown hair with the hair shaved on the sides, as well as a left scar on his forehead (which makes him very recongnizable), and a nick on his left ear. He also wears the standard Airbender Wingsuit, and now a sleeveless, waist-length red haori with white diamonds and yellow coloration inside his haori. The haori he wears represents his status as a swordsman master. Inside his glider suit is a white tank top with a white gauze bandage around his stomach, covering up the several burn marks he got during Kuvira's invasion as well as one mark across the bottom of his left jaw, and two running down from the left side of his neck, all the way to his left torso. These scars are proof of Kai's hardships and surviving death what makes him known to many people. He also wields a regular Katana with a bronze, rectangular-shaped crossguard with a "Wind Gust" design curving inwards and and outwards of the guard. The sword also has a light-green colored hilt and mathcing that, a dark-green colored sheath. Personality While living by himself as an orphan, Kai sported a cunning and opportunistic attitude and he would deceive and use those around him to benefit himself. However, when he allows himself to get to know the people around him, he shows a more emphatic and compassionate side, as evidenced by how he appreciated Jinora training him in airbending, as well as how he protected Yung against the Dai Li. He is protective of those whom he holds dear and is willing to be merciless to ensure their safety, such as saving Jinora several times and caring for her well-being, assaulting Ganbat for attempting to kidnap Jinora and the baby bisons, as well as to risk his own life, as evidenced when he attempted to distract P'Li in order to give the other airbenders a chance to escape. Overall, Kai is a mischievous, yet fun-loving and optimistic, young boy who takes every opportunity for adventure, and is willing to sacrifice himself in order to save those whom he holds dear. After three years and later, seven months since Kuvira's defeat, Kai is still fun-loving, caring, optimistic, and adventurous, but is also a more serious, level-headed, and mature teenager, and never jokes when the situation calls for it. Kai has even become more overly protective of Jinora after knowing that she has to go through a state of deep depression and emotional turmoil after she thought he was killed. This lead him to make sure she's more safe and made a promise to never let her cry about him again. History Powers and Abilities Airbending Prowess *Airbending Master - Kai is a capable airbender, even though he is relatively untrained. He was able to use significant air blasts to knock Mako and Bolin onto the monorail, allowing him to escape, as well as directing specific gusts of air to facilitate his thefts. After training while held captive by the Dai Li, Kai displayed remarkably improved abilities in combative airbending, being able to knock out the Dai Li sergeant while rescuing Jinora in a single maneuver. During training with Tenzin, he was also the third one up the cliff and airbent to the top while the other recruits crawled. He completed the obstacle course relatively easily compared to the rest of the airbenders, showing his skill compared to the rest of the group. By the time the Red Lotus arrived, he could use a glider to fly and to attack at the same time. He is also capable to use a range of airbending techniques such as an air shield, which enabled him to survive a direct hit from P'Li's combustion blast. After three years of training, Kai improved significantly, being more proficient and precise in his airbending attacks. After seven months have past since Kuvira's defeat by going under intense training, Kai has hone his airbending skills to reach a master level and has even learned several special techniques, such as the Air Scooter, Air Spout, and Air Blades. Swordsmanship Prowess *Master Swordsman Specialist - Aside from his masterful skills in the art of airbending following seven months after Kuvira's defeat, Kai has also learned various swordsmanship skills from several swordsman masters, and is a masterful swordsman in the art of combat. Though he only uses his sword against other swordsman opponents because he still follows the Air Nomad's oath of non-aggression and would only use swordsplay as a last resort. Intelligence *Expert Tactician Stealth and Infiltration Experties *Stealth Expert *Espionage Expert Other Skills *Great Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Elemental Awakening *Ice-Winged Dragon Lotus Ring - By channeling his chi and airbending energy, Kai can awaken his Elemental Aura and unlock his ice capabilities. In this form, Kai's right arm becomes covered in ice with the end in the shape of an ice dragon's head and the ice on his left arm encasing his hand in the form of a claw, and his feet encased in the same way as his left arm was. The ice also forms around his shoulders gaining two large ice wings sprouting from his back and a long tail with a sharp end. His sword also changes, such as the blade extends a bit longer and gains two spikes in between the sword's hand-guard. These new ice limbs can be used to mobility as an extension to aid him in battle. Elemental Awakening Special Ability *Cryokinesis ** *Enhanced Airbending *Flight *Shield of Ice Wings Equipment *Airbender Wingsuit *Kai's Sword Relationships Family *Mako (Surrogate Older Brother) *Bolin (Surrogate Older Brother) Friends/Allies *Lefty (Pet Bison) *Jinora (Girlfriend and Teammate) *Ikki *Meelo *Rohan *Opal (Close friend and partner-in-combat) *Tenzin (Airbending Mentor) *Bumi *Yung *The Air Nation *Avatar Korra (Close friend and friendly rival) *Naga *Pabu *Asami Sato *Ben (Best friend and older brother figure) *Lin Beifong *Suyin Beifong *Wei and Wing *Dan *Tonraq *Gaara *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Shadow the Hedgehog Rivals *Korra (Friendly rival) *P'Li (Also enemy) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Kano *Military of the Earth Empire *Earth Kingdom Bandits *The Red Lotus **Zaheer **Ghazan **Ming-Hua **P'Li (also rival) *Bison Rustlers *Earth Queen Hou-Ting *The Dai Li Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Airbenders Category:Earth Kingdom Category:Air Nation Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Airbending Masters Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Expert Extreme Gear Riders Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Bending Taskforce Category:Team Korra (Temporarily Members) Category:Major Characters Category:Expert Strategist and Tacticians Category:Elemental Awakening Users Category:The Prolouge Arc Characters Category:Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc Characters Category:Universal World War Arc Characters Category:Invasion of Las Varde Arc Characters Category: Day of the Black Comet Arc Characters Category:Vanderich Invasion Arc Characters Category:Reigai Uprising Arc Characters